gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooftop Rumble
Shawn: ''"Hey, look here, Mark. We're always keeping an eye on you, so be mindful, little pirate."'' Mark: ''"Look at all the fucks I give!"'' ―Mark talking with Shawn Hartley. 'Rooftop Rumble '''is the twenty-seventh story mission in Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime. '''Unlocks: 'Stalking the Stalker 'Unlocked by: 'The Big Bank Theory 'Reward: '$6,250 Mission Description Max's wife, Debbie, has been kidnapped during a nightout. So, Mark has to go rescue her quickly before it's too late. Walkthrough Head to an apartment building off Sparkling Oasis, and exit your vehicle when you arrive. The guy that knows where Debbie is located at is in a gray hoodie. Advance towards him, and he will say "he doesn't know any Debbie's around here". Point a firearm at him, and he'll tell you where Debbie is located at. Now, get inside the apartment building and head up the stairs until you reach the 6th floor. You'll meet two unsuspicious goons. Spray them with a gun and make your way to the hall. Debbie, at this point, will have a health bar. While you're on the search for the upstairs, there will be at least 10 thugs ready to fight you. When you have reached the rooftop, you'll find 4 more thugs equipped with their best weapons: minigun, flamethrower, RPG, and the AK-47. After finishing them off, head to Debbie. She's out cold, so you're going to have to carry her downstairs. When you head outside, a cutscene will be encountered. You'll meet a new character, Shawn Hartley. After that, there will (luckily) be a Huntley Sport nearby, so the game will command you to put Debbie into the trunk by holding the "enter vehicle" button. Drive back to Max's house, and the mission is accomplished. Afterwards Shawn is now added to Mark's contacts and will give him a text message saying he provided him a new safehouse up for him in Sea Span Hill. He says he should get some rest so "he won't worry about his cousin sleeping alone". Objectives *Head to the towers. *Ask that guy where Max's wife is being held at! *Go up the stairs until you reach the sixth floor. *Wipe off the goons. *There are more goons! Execute them and go up to the rooftop. *Kill the remaining thugs and rescue Debbie. *She's out cold, but you should carry her to the exit. *Put her in the trunk. *She will be okay in there for a while, but for now, drive back to Max's place. Script 'Mark: 'Max's apartment and sees him sitting down on the kitchen table Hello? 'Max: '''My wife's been kidnapped. Hurray!! '''Mark: '''How? When? '''Max: '''Last night. I was sleeping in the couch as usual, and heard a glass break and very irritating screaming. I went up to our bedroom, and... she was gone. Luckily, they left a clue. '''Mark: 'sarcastically How exciting. What does it say? 'Max: 'squints We left your special someone at Sparkling Oasis. Come there before it's too late, fuckface. ''They were stupid enough to give out their location. '''Mark: '''I have to agree with you on that. '''Max: 'a photograph of a man in a gray hoodie So, my girl is being held at an apartment building at you-know-where. This man, Pete, knows which floor she's being held at. 'Mark: '''Okay. I better get going. '''Max: '''Good, now get your ass outta here! arrives at the apartment building '''Mark: '''Hey... seen any Debbie's? Max Johnson wants her wife back. '''Pete: '''Sorry man, I don't know any Debbie's around here. pulls out a gun and aims it at Pete Okay, Jesus! You want Max's wife? Fine! She's being held at the rooftop. Some armed bastards are on top of there. You sure you gonna make it up there? They're pretty strong and... scary, if you ask me. '''Mark: '''Yes, ever heard of a gun? '''Pete: '''Yes, now leave me alone. enters the apartment and walks up the stairs '''Thug: '''Who are you? You just movin' here, or...? '''Mark: 'out a gun '''Thug: '''Fine, shithead. Let's fight, fucking panzy. battles the thugs and goes to the hallway. He wipes out more goons and goes to stairs that leads to the rooftop '''Mark: '''Miniguns? RPG's!? I'm screwed... kills the remaining goons and captures Debbie. He carries her to the exit and bumps into an officer '''Shawn: '''Hey kid, I know who you are. Don't even move a muscle. '''Mark: '''Who the fuck are you? '''Shawn: '''Name's Shawn Hartley. Or you can stick with Officer Hartley. I know a lot about you, boy. '''Mark: '''Any information, pig? '''Shawn: '''You watch who you're calling, kid. I know you broke out of prison, went on a killing spree in the junkyard, a group of Spanish Lords are after you, etcetera. Hey, look here, Mark. We're always keeping an eye on you, so be mindful, little pirate. '''Mark: '''Look at all of the fucks I give! an empty hand '''Shawn: '''Well, today is my lucky lunch break. See you. '''Mark: '''Bye. to himself Now where was I? Oh yeah. puts Debbie into a van trunk and enters the vehicle. He drives to Max's house '''Max: '''There she is. Looks like she's the only bird that didn't catch the worm. her, enters the apartment, and puts her on a sofa Thanks, Mark. '''Mark: '''Anytime. We'll hang out soon. exits Category:Missions in GTA Life of Crime